Turn Of The New Leaf
by Jujubie
Summary: [AU-ish] Téa dresses as a boy and attends an all-guys high school. What wacky things will happen? Will her cover be blown? If yes then by who? Read and find out! R&R! [Téa] -NEW VERSION-
1. A day in my life

**Yu-Gi-Oh**

Kazuki Takahashi 

**Fanfiction:**

**Turn Of The New Leaf**

**Jujubie**

A/N: I re-wrote this whole fic. You could tell it was getting dull and pointless in the other one; so I decided to do it over. I added more detail and realism to develop it more. I figured things happened way to fast. I do hope you'll continue reading. Enjoy.

* * *

◦**Chapter One◦**

A bright young girl sat in the main hall of her own flat as she recalled her past memories and waited for the post office truck to come by. The loft had a kitchen, a main hall, a bedroom and a bathroom.

She had owned her loft since she was fifteen, the day she became an orphan. She had a hard time coping as she was sent to all different family members. She got tossed around like a rag doll, as no one wanted to keep her. Finally her cousin, Meimi took her in, but her apartment was too small so she rented Téa out her own little loft.

About a year later, as Téa began to recover she realized couldn't accept the help from her. Meimi had started working double shift just so she could pay both rents and put a meal on the table. Téa suggested she get a job and support herself, but Meimi disagreed as she pointed back that Téa was only fifteen almost sixteen and still had school and a whole life ahead of her. Téa argued back that Meimi had all the same things. Meimi gave up and let Téa do as she pleased but checked up on her every now and then.

Téa had started working at Burger World after school and at the Domino arcade full shift on weekends. She collected enough to provide for herself, pay the monthly rent and put a little extra to the side for her savings account.

She decided she'd waited long enough as she stood up and walked out the door to check her mailbox. With her special key she opened it to find a large yellow folder stamped with "Important" on the cover. With shaking hands Téa managed to pull it out, along with the others, and lock it up before heading back to her place.

She went directly to her room and turned on her desk light as she had shoved off all the unnecessary items. What remained was a timer, two #2 pencils a calculator and scrap sheets of paper. She opened the tab carefully and pulled out a large packet. She read the cover.

_Hello. This is the qualifications exam to see where we will put you if you do indeed make it into Domino's All Boys School also known as DBAS, the most prestigious school in the county where if you believe in yourself the impossible and possible will happen…_

_In this large packet there are three separate tests—Math, History and English. These tests will help with our placements. Each one is forty-five minutes long so set your timer for each one separately._

_Use your number two pencils on ALL parts of the test. If there are ANY pen marks your exam will be thrown into the trash with no second look at all._

_Steady yourself—don't rush, but don't take your time either._

_NO CHEATING. If caught, student will be kicked off premises permanently and expelled which well hereby forth go on student's permanent record. We take this seriously and this is no minor thing._

_With all that said—good luck._

_You may now beginopen to page one._

Téa looked on nervously as she set the timer, picked up her pencil and began. Only fate can decide…that and a whole lot of brain power…

**The Next Day…**

Téa woke up as a funny feeling arose in the pits of her stomach and rose up, making her want to dive for the nearest toilet and puke it out. _Butterflies_. She thought with menace. Today was the day where fate will decide if she was accepted into the school or not.

She stood shakily and walked over to the kitchen as she braced herself against the side of the metallic sink. She steadied herself and headed to the cupboards as she took out some Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal. She pulled out an old bowl and a plastic spoon as she hauled out the half gallon of milk. She fixed the cereal and leaned against the countertop as she munched on it.

She heard the mail truck out side and literally tossed the contents of her bowl in the air as it clattered to the floor and the contents spilled along the kitchen floor. Téa dashed as her feet became drenched and she slipped along, grabbing the broom for support but found it sorely lacking as it slipped out of its spot and she found herself falling backwards, bringing the broom along with her.

She landed with a thud and a crash as the broom hit her head and tumbled to the ground. She rubbed her head and stood up quickly, her rear soaked in milk.

She made it to her mailbox when she finally realized that she forgot her mail key. She rushed back, this time careful to step around the mess and rushed up to her room where she remembered she left it last night. She made it to her room and went to her desk. She rummaged through the desk…no key! She opened her drawers, looked through her bed sheets, under the bed and in the closet. She couldn't find the key anywhere!

She panicked as she ran to every square inch of her loft searching frantically for the lost key. She was about ready to pull out her locks when the phone rang. Her head twisted towards the phone as she made a dive for it through the colossal mess she had made trying to spot the key.

"Hello!" She yelled into the phone. She cupped the phone between her shoulder and ear as she searched between the couches.

"Yow! Jeez Téa, trying to take out someone's ear drum?" The voice on the other side asked. Téa's brows furrowed as she realized who it was.

"Serenity, that you?" Téa mumbled into the phone as she stuffed her mouth with crackers. Hey, the girl's got to eat!

"The one and only. So Téa you still coming tonight?" Serenity asked. _Huh?_ Téa questioned her self, racking her brain for what Serenity was talking about.

"Er…refresh my memory, Sere." Téa replied, all thoughts of the key gone. Téa heard Serenity sigh through the other line.

"Téa! You're supposed to meet me and the gals over at the Domino Arcade today at one o'clock!" Serenity exclaimed. Téa giggled sheepishly.

"I remember now!" Téa smiled as she answered. Téa chuckled inwardly as she knew Serenity was rolling her eyes at this moment.

"Well you better!" Serenity proclaimed, "If you don't meet us there at one o'clock sharp we're going to haul your butt over there, no excuses!" She replied sternly. Téa found herself nodding and realized Serenity couldn't see her. _Dummy…_

"Sure, Sere…" Téa trailed off. Her thoughts of the key returned.

"Well, see you then Téa!" Serenity suddenly replied cheerfully.

"By—" Téa began but got cut short as Serenity had hung up. "By God that girl is enough to wrack on anyone's nerves." Téa muttered as she returned to searching.

Téa huffed angrily as she still couldn't place the key! Where had it gotten? She couldn't have possibly dropped it outside? _No! Not possible…I remember bringing it in…but where? Hopefully it's still in the house then._

The loft wasn't even that big. Téa couldn't believe she could lose that key. _Out of all the days…why'd it have to be this one? Just my luck!_

Téa glanced over at the digital clock messily placed on the tabletop. It was sitting sideways, instead of down. Téa tilted her head to read it. _12:45! Oh. My. God. …_

"Serenity's going to kill me!" She shouted out as she dropped everything and raced to her messy room. She rummaged through her drawers and closet to settle on an outfit.

A white halter top with no midriff, a black and white striped button down shirt over it, a pair of black capris and an old pair of white tennis shoes. She ran to the mirror, ran a brush through the tangled mess and fluffed it up a bit as she ran out the house, making it half way out the door before realizing she had forgotten her loft key. She ran back, grabbed it locked the door and ran out into the busy city.

She ran down the sidewalk, dodging through people as she cam to a stop at the traffic light. She sighed out loud as she saw no cars coming. She didn't have time to waste like this. Not if she wanted to be punctual at least. She dodged out onto the street.

She hadn't noticed the car zooming down the street and only glanced sideways to realize it was speeding towards her. She froze in shock, not knowing what to do as all she saw was a flash of bright white light, a strong arm looped around her waist and felt herself hurtling towards the ground falling onto the cold hard pavement?

No…not a pavement. It was warm and muscled out. Téa realized she was on top of someone and that, that someone had cushioned her fall.

She looked over and saw the car that was speeding had skidded from slamming onto the breaks, hard and spun around. She stared down at the man below her. He had jet-black hair into a ponytail, sparkling emerald green eyes and a dice earring. He had obviously saved her.

She then noticed that his eyes were shut and he was grunting in pain. Téa hopped off him, ran to side and panicked.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you all right? Thank you so much for saving me!" She cried out. He opened one eye to stare into the concerned ones of Téa's. He flashed a grin and she felt like breaking down then and there. He tried lifting himself, leaning on his elbow, grunting as he tried to lift himself.

Téa stood there a moment clueless as she realized what he was trying to do. She hopped up and grabbed his arms, trying to haul him up. _Jeez…is he heavy or what…_ she thought as she managed to lift him up, then he lost all of his balance and all of his weight came crashing into her body, slamming her against the brick wall.

His body was pressed tightly to Téa's. Téa blushed as she realized this and the fact that she was holding him, which made it, look as if she were pulling him to her. She looked up to meet the young man's blushing face as well.

Just then an old lady with a cane in one hand and groceries in the other walked by, muttering loudly.

"Youngsters these days! No shame whatsoever!" As she walked by, drawing the attentions of many faces who flickered over to Téa and the young man's situation.

He soon seemed to regain his balance thankfully as Téa avoided his gaze and helped him over to a city bench. Concerned flashed over in her large aquamarine eyes.

"You okay?" She asked him softly. He was gazing at his arm, but turned to look at Téa as soon as she spoke. He nodded in reply. "Thank you." She replied, bowing her head embarrassedly. He laughed lightheartedly.

"Just don't go pulling anymore crazy stunts like that, okay?" He asked back jokingly. Téa turned apple red as this time she nodded in reply. "Well I've got to go now." He stood up, facing Téa, his right arm dangling at his side.

The two stared into the other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity as Téa broke it with a blush and a quick glance at her feet. The back of his hand reached up and slightly caressed her cheek. Téa felt her heart thumping wildly in her chest. With that last action he left heading in the opposite direction.

Téa remained transfixed there fro a second as she watched his form walk away. She raised her hands and clasped them to her chest and a faint blushed tinged her cheeks. _What just… happened?_ She snapped out of her state as she read the towering clock. _E-gods! 12:57! How am I going to make it now?_

"Where is that girl?" A blonde haired bombshell complained as she tapped her watch wearingly. She looked over at her other two friends. "Serenity, are you positively _sure_ that you told her one o'clock pronto?" She asked as she began to drum her fingers on the side of the wall. Serenity pounced forward.

"Of course I did! Even _I'm _not that dense!" Serenity pouted. The older girl looked over at her skeptically. "Mai-i!" Serenity moaned. Mai rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She turned around to her other friend Ishizu, who was currently sitting down quietly and patiently in a booth, sipping a small cup of tea.

"Look you're boring Ishizu to death with your crazy antics. If Téa is not here soon, I'm leaving and you both will suffer my wrath." Mai said pointedly to Serenity.

"It's not my fault!" Serenity pouted. Mai threw her a pointed look.

"It's always your fault, ho—"

Téa burst through the door and she came over quickly once she spotted the group. She was panting heavily and her arms were resting on her knees as she bent over.

"S-So sorry! I-I kinda had a rough morning." She panted out as she stood up and tossed them a dazzling smile. Mai snorted and Serenity beamed as Ishizu looked up calmly from her drink.

"I told you it wasn't _my_ fault Mai!" Serenity told her haughtily while blowing a raspberry at her. Mai ignored the girl's foolishness and turned to Téa.

"About time you got here, hon. We have been waiting for _hours_." Mai stressed. Téa rolled her eyes, she knew how easily Mai could make days seem like months.

"Well I am here so let's hop to it. What're we doing today?" Téa asked looking around at the strained faces.

"Téa…today's your birthday. That's why we're out…to celebrate it. Don't tell me you forgot!" Serenity looked about ready to pull out her hair. Ishizu chuckled.

"The same as always Téa. To busy to even remember her own birthday." Ishizu shook her head for emphasis. Mai clucked her tongue as impatient as always.

"Téa you want to get something to go? We can't spend time lounging around in a coffee shop we've got things to do today! We're touring the city and other places." Mai added lamely. She snapped her fingers and Téa rushed to the counter to order a decaf latte and put in five packets of cream and four sugar cubes. She stirred it and grabbed a cap on top. She walked over to her friends where Mai's heel was clacking away impatiently. She grabbed Téa by her collar and dragged her out.

"My god! I never knew it took you so damned long to get one cup of coffee." Mai ranted on angrily.

"I was rushed!" Téa defended herself pathetically. Mai glared at her.

"Well I'd hate to see you unrushed." Mai fumed.

Téa rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee as they went on their way to celebrate her seventeenth birthday.

Téa arrived home at two in the morning; she was so dead tired she didn't even notice the key to the mailbox sitting on the counter top where it was the whole time.

She trudged over to her room and lazily opened the bed covers as she just flopped down in bed, not bothering to change her clothes. She had a lot of fun today with the others and faintly thought of how long ago the last time she and the others pulled something like that off and wondered if they'd do it again soon before lying her head down on the pillow and conked out.

...The next morning Téa awoke her neighbors constant arguing. She flopped around on her bed and pulled the sheet over her head, but she couldn't go back to sleep. With a groan she trudged out of bed and into the kitchen where she gaped at the mess. She groaned once more as she set off to clean it—and the whole apartment as well.

Téa mopped, vacuumed, dusting, folded, washed, dried, ironed, sprayed, scrubbed and swept all in a matter of just two hours. Téa relaxed her self into a soft chair. She was glad to have finally accomplished something. She was set out to taking a nice relaxing bath…with lots of bubbles and hot water. She stepped up and plodded along to the bathroom.

**A half-hour later…**

Téa towel-dried her hair as she emerged in a white, downy bathrobe. Her throat was parched so she settled in her kitchen and grabbed a glass of milk. She nearly—but restrained herself—spit out the milk as she spotted her mailbox key. She swallowed and shouted.

"THAT'S WHERE IT WAS?" Téa felt like pulling her hair out.

Her neighbor had just screamed at her for being so loud, but that didn't matter to her. She grabbed the key left her loft and headed toward her mailbox just in a robe. She reached there just to crash into someone.

Téa fell back but kept her legs shut and covered. She opened one eye to spot a totally hot guy hovering over her. She couldn't help but blush at the predicament they were in.

He had a long white mane and these softest chocolate eyes. He had nice shoulders and a lean frame. She could've just eaten him up. He extended a hand out to her while smiling apologetically.

"Sorry there mate I was just in a rush to get my mail." He smiled and Téa just about melted right there and then, what a yummy and scrumptious accent. She responded.

"Me too." She smiled back, flirting as she took his hand. "Thanks." She replied as he hauled her up. She clasped her robe closed and he looked her up and down, finally noticing her attire. He raised a questioning eyebrow and Téa blushed. "I was in such a rush I forgot I had no clothes on." He blushed at her brazen statement and she did too after she realized what she said.

"I've applied to a school around here and I've been waiting for the results so I was checking up on my mailbox." He spouted out, trying to change subject and start conversation. Téa smiled gratefully at his attempt.

"Really? Where to?" Téa asked politely. She took her key and unlocked her box as she pulled out her letter.

"Only to the most prestigious school in the district—All-Boys-Domino High School." He replied doing the same. They opened their same letter and screamed at the same time.

"Oh My God!"

"Bloody hell!"

Téa jumped into his arms and he twirled her around in joy. She released her hugging grip on him as they blushed apple red and he set her down politely.

"Ahem…sorry about that ma'am. I got over carried." He apologized with a hand behind his head. Téa laughed lightly.

"Not at all. I also got excited." Téa shook her head while trying to maintain a level head. She was bursting with joy.

"What is your good news?" He questioned politely. Téa smiled uneasily, she couldn't tell him the name of the school.

"I also got accepted into the school of my choosing." Téa replied with a smile as she carefully evaded the name of the school. He smiled back and Téa snapped back as she realized she was still clad in her bathrobe. "Err…I think I'd best be going or else I'll catch a cold. Hope to see you again soon. Congrats!" Téa dismissed herself and scurried back to her loft.

She reached her door and as she let herself in she slumped against the door. She breathed out a sigh of relief. She couldn't believe it. She…yes she had made it in to one of the most prestigious schools in the city. She felt relieved and a bit disappointed. She had yet to tell her friends and she could already imagine their reactions.

"_You what? What the hell is wrong with you? Have you lost your mind? You are not attending a boy's school. I will NOT allow it!" Mai yelled._

"_I agree with Mai, Téa. It is a very unwise decision. I can't understand why though." Ishizu put in._

"_Téa! How could you not tell me? How could you leave me? And of all things to become a cross-dresser! Why?" Serenity cried out._

Téa shook her head. How could she tell them? Would they even understand her reasons if she told them? Would the support her or go completely bonkers like she'd just imagined.

Argh…all this thinking was giving her a headache.

_What was she going to do?_

* * *

◦**End Of Chapter One**◦ 

_Author's Note: Hope you've enjoyed the new version of Turn Of The New Leaf. Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcome. Peace._

_P.S. Votes will be posted up next chapter, so please continue on voting._


	2. An eventful time

**Yu-Gi-Oh**

Kazuki Takahashi 

**Fanfiction:**

**Turn Of The New Leaf**

**Jujubie**

_Author's Note: I'm back. I'm hoping to continue updating weekly, but I'm not promising anything. Hopefully I can get you another chapter before my vacation's over. Now let's get to Part II of TOTNL. Enjoy._

* * *

◦**Chapter Two◦**

Téa began her morning shift at the Coffee House with a double shot espresso. She tied the back of her green uniform apron and set two new brews of coffee on the pots.

She rubbed her forehead; boy did she have a hangover. And she knew exactly whom to place the blame upon—Mai. Mai's ideas weren't always exactly the best, especially when it came to partying.

Ian, one of her fellow employees came up to her and yelled boo in her ear. She jumped up and screamed bloody murder and she gave him one of the evilest glares known to mankind.

"So I take it you're not in a good mood?" He questioned and backed away when she shot him a dirty look. "I-I think I'll be going since I'm not wanted here." He replied and went into the back.

Téa just wanted her shift to end so she could go back home and curl up in bed. She laid her head on the cool marble counter and felt herself dozing off when she heard,

"Excuse me miss?" A customer asked politely. Téa's head shot up and she stared into realization at her current loft neighbor whom she had an encounter with last night. His eyes widened in realization also.

"It's you!" She sputtered out, "Err…I don't think I've caught your name though…" Téa searched her mind. He smiled and held out a hand.

"Most likely because we haven't been properly introduced. Ryou Bakura, though you can just call me Ryou." He replied as his smile reached his eyes and the corners crinkled up cutely. Téa blushed lightly and extended her arm.

"Téa Gardener pleased to meet you." Téa shook his hand and the two grinned. "So what would you like to order?" She inquired.

"Hm…one medium decaffeinated mocha latte please." He replied and Téa recorded it and gave it to one of the workers in the back.

"Coming right up." She said perkily. A few seconds later a coffee was produced and Téa handed it to him. She looked up, "You sure you don't want a biscotti or doughnut with that?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." He smiled she nodded.

"Well your total comes up to $3.58 with tax, but since I know you I'll give you 50 discount, but shh…don't tell anyone." She grinned. "And with that your total comes out to $1.79."

"Here and thanks. See you around Téa." Ryou replied as he grabbed his cup of coffee and left as Téa admired his firm rear. She hoped to see of him more. Another friend equals another ally. She grinned as she watched the hands of the clock ever so slowly turn.

Téa arrived home at two o' clock in the afternoon from her shift. She fumbled around her bag for her key and managed to find it under all the junk. She opened it to find Serenity flopped upon a couch, eating her way through Téa's stash of candy and junk food while flipping through the channels on the television set.

As Téa neared she realized Serenity was crying. Téa went over to her friend to comfort her. "Serenity what's wrong?" Téa questioned concerned. Serenity looked up at her.

"Maria left Jose for David and now Jose's heartbroken and almost committed suicide!" Serenity bawled leaving a very confused Téa who had no idea what Serenity was talking about. Serenity pointed to the TV, which showed the Spanish channel's soap operas.

Téa stood up unbelievingly. "Serenity! It's just a show! And it's the Spanish channel! You even can't speak Spanish let alone understand it!" Téa argued.

"So what? Spanish soap operas are way sexier than out regular ones. And for your information I have Japanese subtitles." Serenity pointed out. Téa smacked her palm to her forehead.

"Ay yi, yi." Téa commented. Serenity grinned.

"See even you are getting into it." Serenity put in. Téa picked up a pillow and threw it at Serenity who almost fell over from the unexpected blow. "Hey!" She grabbed another pillow and whacked Téa with it. Téa stumbled back but then she retaliated. The two were locked in a full-force pillow fight and the TV show was forgotten.

The two girls sat in the living room painting each other's toenails while conversing about amusing stories and listening to music.

"No way!" Téa replied. Serenity nodded.

"Yes way! I couldn't believe it myself! I almost keeled over from laughing so hard when I found out it was the truth, no lie." Téa cracked up.

"Oh my god." Téa breathed out wiping the tears that formed away from the corners of her eyes. Téa's hands slipped and a line of nail polish trailed down Serenity's leg. "Oops." Téa replied giving Serenity puppy eyes. Serenity glared for a while then laughed.

"It's alright. No harm done here…just that now I look like a clown." Serenity replied and they both cracked up. Just then one of Téa's favorite beats came on the radio and she hopped up.

"Ooo…I love this beat!" Téa squealed. She moved to the center of the room and began dancing to the beat as she released some awesome moves and tricks. Serenity grinned and stood up also.

"You're amazing at dancing Téa!" Serenity replied as she danced near Téa. Téa threw a grin back and replied.

"You're not so bad yourself." Then the two smirked and began a competition as they combined break dancing, the salsa and some ballet into their moves.

**A half-hour later…**

The two had exhausted themselves and flopped onto the cushioned couches. They decided to slip in a movie and relax, but the two couldn't come to an agreement over what type of movie to watch.

"Romance!" cried Serenity. Téa stared at her weirdly and shook her head.

"No way! We've had enough of that already…you and your soap operas! We should watch a drama!"

"Pfft. Like we need anymore of that." She retaliated. Téa threw her a glare and they began a stare down match.

"Romance!"

"Drama!"

"Romance!"

"Drama!"

"Nooo!" They both cried.

"Shut up over there!" The two heard a neighbor shout at them. They stared at each other and then broke into a fit of giggles.

"Maybe we should watch a Romance/Drama movie." Téa suggested. Serenity nodded and the two settled down.

During the movie… 

Téa had been feeling very uncomfortable since she had been given some quiet time to think and organize her thoughts.

She knew she couldn't lie to Serenity or not tell her at all. But how would she take it when she broke the news to her?

"Err…Serenity?" Téa called. Serenity whipped her head around and waited patiently. "I have something to tell you." Serenity put her hand on Téa's reassuringly. "Um…I don't know how to break this to you, but I'll come right out and say it. I'm not attending Domino High this upcoming fall."

Serenity was speechless. Was Téa trying to play a trick on her? "Ha-ha, real funny Téa! You shouldn't joke like that!" Téa looked forlorn.

"I wasn't joking Sere." Téa had plastered a serious look on her face.

"Bu-but…where are you going instead?" Serenity questioned. Téa looked a bit uncomfortable.

"You see…that's the thing. I'm going to the All Boys Domino High Academy Boarding School." Serenity's mouth dropped.

"Err…reality check Téa, but you're not a guy. I'm sorry to break it to you." Serenity replied. Téa glared and slapped her upside her head.

"Shut up. I'm going there to accomplish my dream. It's one of the most prestigious schools in the county. It also has a dance program that can get me into my top choices of dance universities. Domino High doesn't have that option, they wouldn't allow someone to succeed in such."

Serenity's eyes drooped. "W-when are you leaving?" Téa looked away.

"Friday. It's when the season starts."

"I see." Serenity replied her voice cracking. "That's two days from now." Serenity looked up at Téa, now crying freely. "Téa I don't want you to leave my, but I can't stop you from fulfilling your dream." Téa eyes began brimming with tears as she enveloped the smaller girl in her arms.

"I love you Serenity. You've been like a sister to me and I'll never forget it. I promise to visit, write and hangout after I settle down. You should know Sere, that you're unforgettable.

Serenity was sobbing loudly now. "I love you too Téa!"

The two girls stayed like that the whole time and cried themselves to sleep in each other's arms.

**The next morning…**

Téa awoke only to knock herself down. Her head was banging and she massaged her temples.

"That was a doozy." She trudged over to the coffee pot and began brewing two cups of coffee. Serenity was sure to need one if she awoke with the same headache she had.

She opened the fridge and grabbed two croissants and heated them in the toaster oven. She walked into the bathroom and quickly showered. She reemerged wrapped in a towel to find Serenity chugging down both of the croissants and the coffee.

"Serenity! That was mine!" Téa cried. Serenity looked down and said oops. "Oops is right." There was a knock at the door. "Now you better make my breakfast before I come back!" Téa commanded.

"Bu—" Serenity tried to warn.

"No buts and ifs about it!" Téa replied and stomped to the door. Serenity sighed…she'd figure out soon enough.

Téa opened the door only to find Ryou at the other end. He took in her form and blushed. Téa looked down to find was still wrapped in a towel.

"Err…maybe I came at the wrong time."

Serenity from afar snickered; this was her chance for revenge. She deepened her voice.

"Téa get back here! We weren't finished!" Téa blushed madly and cried out,

"What?"

"Definitely the wrong time." Ryou replied.

"No, no, no, no, no! It's not what you think! That's my err…brother! He just being annoying and picking on me. His girlfriend's in there though. Why don't you come out _Serenity_!" Serenity came over and greeted Ryou.

"Sorry he just sometimes gets carried away." Serenity excused herself.

"I see. Big misunderstanding." Ryou smiled. "Anyways I came here to deliver this to you. It's from the All Boys Domino Academy, but I don't know why it's addressed to you. It was on my doorstep this morning so I decided to bring it on over."

"Uh…oh you see that's actually for my brother. He's attending it, but for some reason must've put down my name. Thank you though. I hope to see you soon, under better circumstances though."

Ryou laughed and Téa felt her legs go jello on her. He had such a rich, deep, masculine laugh. "I'll be seeing you then. Bye."

Téa closed the door behind her and heaved a big sigh as she leaned against it. That was so close. Nice save Téa…she complimented herself. She remembered Serenity.

"Serenity, oh Serenity, you must have a death wish, don't you." She said in a singsong voice. She caught her and dashed for her. "Get over here you brat!"

**That afternoon…**

Téa decided to go on a cleaning binge and blackmailed Serenity into helping her out. Serenity was in charge of dusting, sweeping and scrubbing. Téa took over the vacuum, mop and the laundry.

The girls finished at a record time and decided to treat themselves to a treat at the Domino Pizza Place.

"I just love how original some of these names are." Téa remarked dryly. She rolled her eyes and sat at a table.

"That's what's best about this town, it'll never surprise you." Serenity commented as she picked up a menu. "Hmm…look at this wide selection, however will I be able to choose." Serenity rose in voice into a fake British accent. Téa giggled, not bothering to glance at the menu. She knew what she wanted.

A waiter soon appeared at their table. Téa looked up and withheld a gasp. The waiter was stunningly handsome. He had tanned, smooth skin, with long, silky, blond hair that caressed his face outstandingly and to top it off a pair of piecing amethyst jeweled eyes. She glanced at his nametag: Marik.

He looked bored and very unenthusiastic. Téa tried smiling at him, but it was a failed attempt.

"We'll take a large pizza with extra cheese, mushrooms, pepperoni and onion." Serenity ordered for the two.

He jotted it down and looked back up to Serenity. "Will you be having in any drinks?" He questioned. Serenity nodded.

"Two Lime Cokes." He nodded and walked off. Serenity waited till he was out of hearing and exclaimed.

"My God he was _hot_!" Serenity squealed. Téa glared at her and shushed her, but then a wide smile broke out on her face and she nodded enthusiastically.

The two giggled the whole time, talking about his admirable features until he returned with the pizzas.

After the finished they paid and left a nice tip.

The two decided to walk each halfway before going their separate ways. A small silence tugged at them for a while.

"So tomorrow's the big day. Huh? Serenity asks. Téa nods slightly.

"Yeah, but it sure feels weird."

"Don't worry too much. I hope everything will turn out fine for you though." Serenity said quietly.

"I hope so too." Soon the two girls were wrapped up in each other's embrace, sobbing lightly.

As soon as they made it halfway, they embraced once more and walked away.

Téa packed that night, taking her necessities for the week only. She'd be back soon if she had anything to say about it. She gazed mournfully at her hair. It finally passed her shoulders too!

She took out a pair of scissors and slowly chopped off small chunks of hair. She couldn't as well chop all of it off. She chopped it up to somewhere between her chin and her shoulder. She glanced in the mirror. It wasn't too bad and she could deal with it right now. She grabbed a jean vest she had made for this special occasion. It would be much easier than bandaging up her chest that took so much work and effort.

She tried it on and noticed how well it hid…as long as she had a shirt on. Her breasts were bigger than average and the popped out a bit from the vest, but she could deal with that. Nothing's perfect.

After she finished she put her things near the door and got into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was off to sleep.

**◦End Of Chapter Two◦**

_

* * *

__Author's Note: This chapter was mainly to get to know the characters more, their personalities and traits that may differ from the TV/Manga series. Sorry it took so long to post and I thank you that have reviewed for the first chapter._

Masalema.


End file.
